More Random Generator Fun!
by Kasey Marie
Summary: This time a different pairing, Love and tragedy again!  M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Random Word! This time Prentiss and Hotch because I felt like it :P Also, LaC is currently put on hiatus due to the fact that my writers block is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis large. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it (wouldn't dream of it hunnies!) I just think that some writing exercises and pictures of baby pandas for the next two weeks will help me break down the block! So enjoy my odd RWG stuff. K**

** Throat  
><strong>

Emily could hardly keep her crush on Hotch a secret. She adored everything about him, from the shoes he wore, to the timber of his voice, coming deep in throat.

**Roof**

Hotch could see the Emily didn't lie when she said that the roof of his workplace had the best view of the sunset.

"I trust you enjoy the view?" Emily asked the dark haired man.

"Yeah," he answered, not paying attention to the skies, but looking straight at Emily instead.

**Hospital**

"Emily, make your way to the hospital, it's urgent." Reid said through the phone, and Emily could feel it in her bones that Aaron was in trouble

"Reid," she said. "What happened?"

"It's Foyet." was all he replied. Emily dropped her phone.

**Jack (I'm using it as a proper noun)**

Emily walked into Aaron's apartment, where she found Jessica playing with Jack.

"Hey there little man," she said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know where Daddy went?" the child asked. Prentiss shook her head.

"Daddy won't be coming back," Emily said. "He had to go."

**Vomit**

Emily sat with her head over the toilet bowl, dry heaving. How could she take this job? Aaron came rushing in.

"Em, what's wrong," He said, rushing by her side.

"You are aware this is the ladies room, right?" she said, when he didn't respond she sighed. "Sorry, it's just, this job. Sometimes it's enough to make me vomit."

"That's nothing to be sorry about." Hotch replied.

**Bullet (why are these words so depressing!)**

The bullet ripped through Reid's leg and he went down.

"Spencer!" Garcia cried through the headset, poor Penelope, back at the BAU, having to listen to all of this. Emily looked over at Aaron, who had already shot the unsub in the chest.

**Serve**

"Protect who, serve who?" Aaron said, repeating the words of the cop from their previous case. "What good can we possibly be doing anyway?"

"The most good we can do is our best." Emily said, putting her hand on his back. "What else can we do?"

**Sandwich (finally a word I can make something happy with!)**

Emily took a bite into her meal. "These sandwiches suck." she said with her mouth full.

"Your table manners suck," Aaron countered with one of his rare smiles. "Jack seems to like them."

"Do the world a favor, and never work for Subway." Emily teased.

"I'll stick to profiling crazy murderers." Hotch said. "Someone has to do it."

**Pun  
><strong>

"I'm reading a book about anti-gravity in cosmic space," Reid said. "It's impossible to put down!"

"Was that pun intended?" Penelope said over dinner with the team. Prentiss smiled.

"What pun?" Spencer answered, truly unaware of what he said.

"She's the apple of Reid's eye, and he liked to sit down be cider," Prentiss whispered into Aaron's ear. "Pun totally intended." Hotch smiled.

**Preparation**

Life as a cop, there is no preparation, you always have to be on your toes,expecting the unexpected. But there was no word to explain how unprepared Emily was when the words left Aarons mouth. There was no way anyone could expect what he just said

"Emily, I love you."

**Fancy**

Emily didn't know who to tell. J.J and Reid already left. Morgan was still stressed out about lying to her relatives, Rossi was too busy writing his next book to give a damn. Looks like Penelope was the only one left.

"Penelope," she shouted, catching up to her at the elevator. "He asked me!" she stuck her hand through the closing elevator doors to reopen them, then climbed in.

"You kidding! No your not kidding," Garcia said happily. "What did you say? Oh my God tell me!"

"I said yes, of course!" Prentiss said, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"You better buy something fancy." Penelope answered.

**Cliff**

Aaron stood there, his toes barely off the cliff. What was the point of living anymore? He saw death everyday, so why the Hell should you even live? He heard a car pull up behind him and turned around.

"Aaron," Emily said. "Please, don't. If you do, then how will I live? Think about Jack and Jessica. Think about me."

"Emily, you are aware I love you," Aaron said. "Are you?"

"Aaron.."

"Are you!" he repeated.

"I love you too," Emily said. "We can fix this, I know you didn't mean to kill those people, please Aaron.."

"Goodbye Emily," and he jumped.

**Marriage**

"Marriage isn't a picnic, you know." Rossi said, coming up from behind Emily, she was in her white dress. This was it, this was the day.

"Your one to talk," she said. "You went through three of them."

"Go get him, Emily," Rossi said. "Sweep him off his feet." Emily smiled. Marriage wasn't a picnic, but hers would be better. It would be a five star meal.

**Together**

Emily sipped wine with Spencer and Penelope, in celebration their engagement. Penelope noticed the sadness on Emily's face. "Don't worry my wildflower," she said. "Love shall find you, too. I believe it's right down the hall." Spencer looked at her funny and turned his head to look down the hall of his apartment.

"What are you talking about," he said, gazing down the hallway.

"Not that hall dummy," Penelope said. "Our workplace hall?" Spencer thought for a minute.

"Rossi?" he asked. Penelope put her face into the palm of her head and Emily giggled. She wondered if Penelope was right, Maybe her and Aaron could be together...

**Nowhere**

"Aaron," Emily said, dazed look in his eye. God, there was so much blood. "Aaron, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe." The shadow of the unsub was becoming more apparent in the door way. If only Aaron had came in with his gun, dammit!

"I'm going nowhere, Emily." Aaron said, gripping onto her bloody hand. A shot rang out, end everything went white.

**Ground**

Aaron and Emily were on the ground of his office, unclothed.

"This isn't the most appropriate place, Em..." Aaron started, but Emily cut him off.

"Just do me already!" she yelled, Spencer and Penelope were on the other side of the door, silently sustaining their laughter.

**Repeating**

"History just keeps repeating itself," Emily said, suitcases by her side. "Goodbye Hotch."

"Emily please," Aaron said.

"Screw you," Emily said. "How could I ever had trusted you?" She walked out the door, slamming it shut.

**Side (three more! Man, after a while it's like gggrraaggh!)  
><strong>

Emily kissed his lips letting it linger for a few seconds. He inhaled the smell of her perfume.

"You were always a terrible kisser," she said.

"You want a kiss?" he said. "I'll give you a kiss." and Aaron went down on her. After a few minutes of heated kissing Aaron spoke up "You are aware that I will always be by your side, right?"

"I would have to kill you if you left me," Emily replied.

**Lost**

"Emily, I'm so sorry," Morgan said, patting her back. "This shouldn't have happened." And just like that, all hope and love was lost.

**Ceremony**

"So when's the ceremony?" J.J said, bouncing up and down, Aaron and Emily smile at each other.

"Within the next nine months, let's hope," Emily said, patting her stomach, the BAU all went wide eyed.

"Well that's one twist no one expected!" Penelope said, sitting on top of Spencer's desk, eating a lolipop. The team laughed.

**A/N: I love this pairing! Yes some of these were based on actual shows, you decide which ones! Also, I'm just a sorry old broad who does not own these characters, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did? I could show my Spencer Reid to everyone who would look. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing (until the end, when I started pulling my hair out and screaming "Make it stop!") K  
><strong>


	2. A new Pairing :3

**A/N: I just saw 4x24, Amplification, why do they always pick on Reid? One thing I noticed was that he rejects narcotics, out of fear of rekindling his addiction to the druggies. That part never really clicked in my mind until now. So anyway, after telling you something the has nothing to do with the story, I will now tell you about the actual storylites (That's my name for them ^_^) The pairing is Rossi and J.J. Enjoy, and tell me there more jello! (Ten points if you can tell me what scene of 4x24 i just referenced xD) K**

** Generation  
><strong>

J.J wasn't going to let the Generation gap hold her back. She was determined to make David hers, and David was just as determined to make this relationship work.

**Terrorist  
><strong>

"Good god, David Rossi, you are a terrorist!" J.J. cried out.

"How so," said Rossi, bemused.

"Your terrorizing me while I'm trying to work! Go away!"

"I just came to give you your coffee," David replied, "By the way, happy birthday

**Pardon  
><strong>

J.J. sighed, sometimes being a media liaison was dullsville, especially after your boss gave you instructions not to do your job in the middle of nowhere. Someone took her by the hand suddenly and she looked up

"Pardon me, little missy," Rossi said with a cowboy hat on, J.J giggled. "I believe you are the most beautiful lady in this here town, why don't you and me go to the currently unoccupied interrogation room and have some fun?"

**Qualify  
><strong>

J.J came home home stressed out and tired.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David said.

"I reviewed so many depressing case files and I know by tomorrow I'm going to have to choose one to investigate while others either go cold or get taken into the hands of less qualified units and Strauss still won't give me that raise. Does this qualify for a backrub?

"Of course it does." David replied.

**Tender  
><strong>

"J.J, wait," David said, pulling up next to her in his car, she look so sad, cry under her umbrella in the rain. "Will is obviously an idiot for dumping you, now get inside before you catch a cold."

J.J smiled, but her broken heart was still tender to the touch. "Not now Dave," she said. "Maybe later, but I'm not ready."

"I understand, but still, get in the car."

**Exhausting**

"I must say, your pretty exhausting in bed," J.J joked while on top of Dave. "I'm tired."

Dave waited exactly two second before asking, "One more time? Your pretty good in bed too."

J.J laughed "Down boy!"**  
><strong>

**Sixty  
><strong>

"you know in my day, I asked the permission from the parents if I could court their daughter." Dave said while strolling through the park with J.J.

"How old are you? a hundred and sixty?" she joked.

**Since  
><strong>

since the fateful day in the rain, J.J and David have never left each others side. If only Dave wasn't afraid of commitment, then J.J would have already had a ring on her finger.

**Innocent  
><strong>

after spending a week at David's place, J.J proved that she wasn't exactly the innocent blonde with the pale blue eyes. Underneath her demeanor was an animal!

**Guide**

"You know, you more than a love to me," J.J said, she was laying in bad with David. "I thought you should know that."

"What else am I to you?" David said, turning to face her.

"Your possibly my guide to life."**  
><strong>

**Along  
><strong>

"So, whats the deal with you and Rossi?" Emily asked J.J. "I see how he looks at you."

"We... get along," J.J said. "We're friends."

"Riiiight, and Reid and Garcia are just coworkers," Emily said sarcastically. "First Reid and Garcia, then this? This place is just getting more and more scandalous."

"We're friends," J.J repeated.

**Tie  
><strong>

David smoothed out his jacket, he found his ensemble of jeans and a button up practical and acceptable, J.J walked into the room and rolled her eyes.

"You are aware this is a black tie event," she said, putting on her earrings doing up her hair at the same time. "At least try."

Dave smiled "I don't own ties for good reason," he said

"And what reason is that?" J.J asked. Dave pulled her closer, and kissed her cheek. J.J giggled

"All of my failed marriages started out in them."

**Goodbye  
><strong>

"JayJee," David said, "Please stay, we can talk this over." J.J rolled her eyes.

"Dave, I'm done, this is your third time you've cheated on me, I'm tired of giving you second chances, I'm tired of being that woman." J.J snapped. "I should have never left Will for you." she picked up Henry.

"Goodbye," Dave said.

"Goodbye," she answered.

**Fault**

"We all have faults, Dave." J.J said. "Now put down the gun or I will have to shoot you."

"No, you were faultless J.J, go ahead, shoot." He tightened his grip on Spencer's .38 Smith revolver. So this was how Spencer would die, a shot in the head by David Rossi himself, overcome with stress from work.

"What did Spencer do to you?" J.J cried. David had now answer, so J.J shot.

**I know I did twenty for the others, but to be honest, I'm starting to hate this pairing, so I killed off Rossi on the last one, why did I have to let Spencer suffer though? Because I'm sure I'm part of the future unsubs of America that the REAL BAU will try to hunt down, K  
><strong>


End file.
